


【Criminal Minds】【Hotchner/Reid】新建Microsoft Word文档

by Narcissus_Qian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner (mentioned), Dom! Aaron Hotchner/Sub! Spencer Reid, M/M, POV Second Person, Spencer Reid/Maeve Donovan(mentioned)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Qian/pseuds/Narcissus_Qian
Summary: Reid想要成为Aaron的24/7奴隶，在他们共同经历了几个难关之后。
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私以为不算Non-Con。

你提出想要成为Aaron的7/24奴隶时，你看见他脸上的表情叫做疑惑。你知道以你们的关系有多么不适合更进一步（或者叫做全盘颠覆），但你忍不住，你忍不住要说出来，就像结束Maeve生命的那句话，她无所畏惧地激怒Diane是因为相信你可以拯救她，而你，是因为相信Aaron永远不会离开。

这段畸形的关系是怎么发展起来的呢？你从来不会忘记的大脑给了你一副清晰的画面。当然，不管你有多崇拜柯南道尔，你是从来不认同福尔摩斯“记忆宫殿拥有坚硬的墙壁，必须扔掉不重要的事物才能记住重要的信息”那一套的，你也从来不删除不需要的记忆。你深知长时记忆是容量无限的，删除它也只是将它放在了内隐记忆分类下而已，人们永远无法逃脱自己所经历的事情对自己的影响。

从康涅狄格州监狱回弗吉尼亚的车上，你观察到萦绕在他周围的低气压，无论此时他的脸和平时有多么相像，你就是能够“看”到。

“Hotch，我是说，如果你需要什么帮助，well，你可以考虑一下……我。”你最终在“我们”和“我”之间选择了后者，但注意力一半在路况一半在婚姻上的Aaron自然没有关心这些细节。他只是下意识地点了点头，扯出一个象征性的微笑表示自己没事之后便翻过了这页。

然后在Quantico你随大家一起离开，却拒绝了Emily同行的建议，一个人来到了Hotch位于地铁站旁的公寓，你知道他除了周末会回到位于DC郊区的房子与家庭度过，平常工作日一般都在这里休息——所以你果然在门口闻到了里面传来的浓浓酒味，KNOB CREEK 9，口感醇厚，后劲十足，原木味道中带有一丝回甘，如果是标准700ml瓶装，1.25瓶足够使他醉倒。你高速运转的大脑没有放过任何一个线索，房间内传来的玻璃碎裂声和断断续续痛苦的呻吟声告诉你1.房间内没有别人，2.他需要你的帮助。

对于你来说，行动快过大脑的时候并不是很多，毕竟大部分时候都是人们缓慢的动作阻止了大脑突发的指令，才做到“三思而后行”。但你无法解释为何你回过神来就已经站在自己上司的家中了。

你镇静地环视不大的房子，把需要做的事按优先级列好单子，并顺便考虑了可行性及统筹规划，然后把摔倒在地就顺便睡下的Hotch扶起来靠在沙发上，从地上捡起掉落的公文包在桌子上摆好，最后清理了玻璃碎片。酒味充斥不大的公寓，刺激人最敏感的粘膜之一，你附身想把Hotch扶到床上之后打开窗户，不然你相信你就要醉倒了（而这绝对不是看到毫无防备的Aaron的原因）。

你在半路被不知道什么时候醒来的Hotch压在走廊的墙上，他暗色的瞳孔灰蒙蒙的，吸收了所有的光线，你忽然就想到奥斯特的理想化黑体，吸收所有的爱意，再无后续。

他用一只手把你的两个手腕扣在一起（此时你前所未有地后悔没有好好锻炼力量），另一只手空闲出来掐住你四处乱动的下巴要亲吻你。他的呼吸盛满了酒气，你无法避免地吸进去，乙醇在身体中分解为乙醛，与神经系统中的受体结合，你有些飘飘然了。他的脸在你面前放大，闭眼之后显得格外长的睫毛扫过你的皮肤，痒痒的，但比不上灵活地划过你的上颚的他的舌头对你的刺激。你从来没有被人用这种方式对待过，你知道亲吻会释放内啡肽，可以压抑痛感的产生，而你也确实觉得被捏住的下巴感觉好了一些，可你还惊恐地发现，你竟然沉迷在这种感觉中，并希望他继续。

你跌跌撞撞地被他抱在怀中向卧室走去。他的怀抱如你一直期待的那样温暖而有安全感，像小时候父亲的怀抱。你清楚你的厄勒克特拉情结有一些严重，影响了你的恋爱观，没关系，你安慰自己，至少你现在找到了能相伴一生的人。你倾尽全身力气回抱Aaron。

然后将你打醒的是Aaron的下一句话：“Haley.”前妻（他刚签署了离婚协议！）的名字带着气声从喉咙中流出，低沉的，压抑了无数情感。你的脸倏忽变得惨白，甚至在犹豫是不是该立刻离开。

而当Hotch下一秒用指纹打开娱乐室的时候，你一点都不惊讶。你当然能轻易地根据房间的宽度计算出他在这里有一间密室，并由观察得出这里偶尔（也许就是在Haley来看他的时候）会用作婚姻的调味料。

房间中间摆着一个精致的刑架，稳固的不锈钢结构上挂着皮质的项圈与手铐、脚镣，周围墙壁上则挂着一些会用到的事物。你没有反抗，所以Hotch轻易地就带着你走过去，把你的双手固定在上面。刑架有些矮，固定双脚的过程中你觉察到Hotch有些犹疑，似乎在纠结是否要把你吊起来离开地面，最终也只是让你双腿大开，踩住不锈钢管，而不是把全身重力压在脆弱的手腕上，即使皮质的手铐内层是柔软的丝绸。

Hotch轻柔地脱下你的衬衫。在他灵巧地解开你的领带时你开始疑惑他是不是神智清醒（Haley可不会打领带！），至少知道他面前是一位男性，哪怕刚刚他的表现已经昭示了他醉倒（并将你认成Haley）的事实，但你们可是profiler，天知道这到底是不是他故意试探。随即你心中翻涌起你来到这里的最真实的目的，像恶魔挥舞着触手，引诱人跳下深渊，Aaron是你甘之如饴的毒药。你毫不犹疑地坠落人间，然后你看到维纳斯洁白的羽翼染上灰尘，路西法降临在地狱。*

扒下你最后的底裤后，Hotch离开了你的视线范围。你听见他的脚步声在墙边徘徊了两圈，顿了一下，再回到你的背后。不锈钢管散发着凉气，从脚掌往上窜，室内不算暖和，而你不着寸缕，不禁在身后审视的目光中打了一个寒颤。

“啊！”猝不及防的痛感从臀部神经会聚到脊髓一路上行，你被惊得大喊一声，又迅速反应过来闭上嘴——在不清楚Hotch的精神状况前贸然违反规则是不明智的行为。“啪。”抽打在你的屁股上。短、细，尖锐的疼痛。你不由自主地分析它是什么，“啪。”在你得出结论前，又是一次。

“你可以喊。”

平常习惯于陈述案情的声音用在近乎色情的语言上竟然丝毫不显突兀。在下一次鞭打到来之前你明白Aaron的意思不是“可以”而是“必须”。不同于行为，言语一向是人们最易受控制也最容易伪装的对象，在一段真诚的Dom/Sub关系中，Aaron不会希望他的Sub对他有所隐瞒，哪怕是一些无关痛痒的小事情。你忽然意识到你在用“他的”来形容自己，好像已经得到了他的承认，你想嘲笑自己，但你在疼痛中就放松下来，放任声带收缩的反射，没有继续思考。

榉树枝打在身上的声音和着你的叫声回荡在不大的房间中。Aaron一直没有进入你的视野，你赤裸着，却在这个过程中感受到久违的安心，像是突然拥有事物可以依靠。不用担心下一次袭击会在何时到来，Aaron鞭打的间隔可以精确到毫秒。你感觉你的血管开始扩张，皮肤变得滚烫。你的屁股肯定早已通红。但你知道人类感受器的适应性是极好的，即使是适应相对缓慢的痛觉感受器，“习惯”会关闭脊髓中的痛觉阀门，使得绝对感受阈值升高，绝对感受性降低，你会不再满足……你闭上眼睛，不愿意再想下去。

鞭打停止得毫无预兆。

你受惊般地睁开眼，更让你恐慌的是看见站在你面前的Hotch眼神清明地看着你。也许他清醒地认识到我是我了，这句拗口的陈述让你的嘴角翘起一个苦笑的弧度。即使这种猜测在不久前已经被你基本确认，你也已经决定拒不承认，但作为一个说谎者，你还是不由自主地低下头，表现出愧疚，等待最后的宣判。

当Aaron轻柔地托起你的脸，给予你一个缠绵的亲吻时，你的大脑第一次清晰地体会到办公室里配置低下的电脑宕机的感觉。不同于走廊里的彰显占有欲，这个吻更倾向于安慰。你不知道也不想知道这是Hotch对Haley残存的真情流露还是对于冒充者施舍的温存，你只是沉迷在“是Aaron在亲吻我”这个事实中，来假装就算自己马上就会被暴怒的Hotch开枪打死也值得了。

你怀疑有那么几秒钟你因缺氧而失去了意识，因为当你再次回过神来时，你发现你正面向墙壁上那个刚刚好能照到下半身那个器官的镜子。你惊恐地看着镜子里那个双眼泛红，嘴里塞着纯白色的口球，大张着腿，性器高高翘起的男性，似乎不愿意相信这是Dr. Reid。你听见Aaron走近的脚步声，长久以来吸引你的是在BAU穿着西装衬衫一丝不苟系好扣子的“Sir”，但你现在不得不承认脱去外套扯松领带放开领口的Aaron真他妈的帅呆了！

然后这个帅呆了的Aaron借助身高优势从背后搂住你——用对待恋人的方法，完全敞开身体，右手环住你的脖颈，左臂从你的腋下穿过，正好蹭到腰际的敏感点，惹得你不由自主地颤抖了一下，换来他更加用力的拥抱，像是在害怕你离开。

失去安全感的Aaron让你心疼，即使以你们的姿势来看你应该更担心你自己。你知道最近他经历的太多了，政治问题、停职、Gideon的离开、婚姻的破碎……而作为组员（还没有像Rossi的那种私交），你没有理由去询问或关心，只能默默地关注。你强迫自己放松肌肉，顺应男人的动作，不去反抗。你看见镜子里Aaron的肢体语言发生变化，他低下头靠在你的左肩上，半眯着眼，呈现出一种信任。

你从没有见过这种彻底的信任。

他的左手垂下来，正好碰到因为你因分神而稍显疲软的器官——覆盖上的手令它又有了翘起的欲望。而后在Aaron握住你的性器开始撸动的瞬间，你以为你的大脑的分子层、外颗粒层、外锥体细胞层、内颗粒层、内锥体细胞层、多形细胞层被搅成了一团，你的杏仁核和海马体发生了爆炸，你的延髓、脑桥和中脑就要罢工了！你不知所云的脑子突然调出了一份你在大学中看过的研究报告——人的左脑擅长语言、写作、代数和阅读，右脑则擅长空间、逻辑推理和艺术。你发现这篇论文说得太对了，Aaron的左手正在做的事情就是艺术！

你就要到了的时候，Aaron忽然停下来。你偏过头发出不满的“呜呜”声，蹭着男人的黑毛，乞求他放过你，让你射出来。如果你还清醒，你可以列举出几百个有关Dom对Sub的控制欲体现在边缘控制的理由，但你现在只想被Aaron拥抱着高潮，之后要面对的任何事情都被你抛在脑后——任何事。

而Hotch对你的回答是离开——他抬起头离开你的左肩，收回左手与右手，他的身体离开你的布满红晕的身体，就连抵在你红彤彤的屁股上的坚硬的性器也没有犹豫的离开了。你的热度开始降低，重新感受到漂浮在空气中的寒冷。你看见镜子里的Hotch走开。

你闭上眼睛。

你开始颤抖。

你无法想象清醒的Hotch会如何对待一个冒充前妻来上他的床的下属。

然后你挣扎地射在包裹着你的性器的温软的口腔中。

白色的液体一股一股地，先是喷射，逐渐失去冲力，流进Aaron的嘴里，结束在他灵活的舌头不愿意浪费似的舔过小孔。你的意识游离在七彩的白光中，全靠优雅的泛着金属光芒的刑架来支撑你的身体。你最后的思考是Aaron的喉结动了一下，意味着他喝下了你全部的精液。

冬季坐飞机赶现场时，你发现JJ和Emily总爱坐在Morgan身边。一开始你不明白，亲身体会过才发现Morgan的身体就像一个火炉，把周围一米范围的气温都提高了几度。后来，几次偷偷抢着坐在Hotch旁边的你发现其实Hotch也有这个功能，只不过是一张扑克脸起到了良好的降温作用，才把对情绪敏感的女性赶到Morgan那里。

你尽力地睁开眼，想从回忆中挣脱。Aaron正替你解开手铐。他专注地注视着，你的手不时会碰到他温热的皮肤。你的体温本就偏低，高潮后升高的那点也比不上Aaron。你看着他温柔的侧脸——怎么会有人会离开这样的男人？你不懂那个拒绝接受Aaron在BAU的工作的Haley，就像你不懂Aaron究竟是抱着什么心态对你做下这一切。他的眼睛没有丝毫醉意，动作平稳，不像是喝醉酒的样子，但你明白，只要Aaron还有一点清醒的意识，就不会给他的下属口交，吞下他的下属的精液。

倒在你身上沉睡的男人证明了这一点。刚被放下刑架的你急忙张开手抱住Aaron，不知道是不是该苦笑幸亏他给你解开后才真正醉倒。你感受到Aaron的呼吸变得不规律，肌肉放松，心率降低，正是陷入Ⅰ期睡眠的特征。男人的手搭在你的肩膀上，从背后看像是一个事后的拥抱，你想。

你费力地把男人拖出密室，放到那张单人床上（你又一次在心里下定决心一定要开始锻炼上肢力量）。你离开时Aaron睡得不太安稳，像是感觉到什么。而你只是回头看着他，新生婴儿般蜷缩在被子里，失去安全感。你想伸手抚平他皱着的眉头，抹去他全部的烦恼，但你清楚，在他的意识中，今晚只是和Haley的一次激情之夜，他甚至拒绝了在路上你提出的帮助！你最终移开视线，转头将密室打扫干净恢复原状后（你不愿意承认过目不忘的记忆力有很大的帮助），拿上包离开，假装什么都没有发生。

明天是新的一天。

*路西法在《以赛亚书》第14章第12节出现时意为金星，而金星（Venus）正指维纳斯。


	2. Chapter 2

果然，第二天来上班的Hotch没有一点变化，照常坐在办公室里完成永远不会完结的文书工作，照常在开会时给每人分配侧写任务，照常在你下班离开时进入Rossi的办公室不知道聊些什么。你观察，你分析，一天，一天，又是一天，从Quantico到Seattle，从BAU到Texas。你以为你们的那一夜似乎就这样，没有什么再多的衍生剧情了，直到你在某个周末给他打电话讲了Maeve的事情。

Hotch还穿着帽衫，像是匆匆从家赶来，在听你讲述时皱着眉头，似乎有一些情感的波动。你没有关注，你下意识地认为是你使他想起了Haley，你一心关怀着那个帮助你度过难关的脑科学家，你害怕因为你的倏忽，她会失去与未婚夫相守一生的未来。

然后你失败了。

沮丧感到来得那么快，以至于你还没有做好准备就被淹没。你责备自己明明注意到了那些征兆，却没有发现它们之间的联系。你把自己锁在家里。你没有办法面对和从前那么相似的日常，却失去了一个对你来说那么重要的人。就像你已经想不到没有与Maeve通电话的生活是什么样子的了。你无数次地回忆你们每一次的对话。你不知道应该感谢自己强大的记忆力让你能够怀念，还是应该憎恶它一次又一次地让你沉浸在痛苦中。你想要把它们写下来，你不够信任自己，罗夫特斯的实验无法反驳地验证了长时记忆的不可靠性，它们随时可能会被认知影响，不自知地改变。你害怕改变。而你坐到书桌前，盯着空白的纸张，无从下笔。

来看你的组员从开始锲而不舍地敲门直到得到回应，到放下篮子与你对暗号般的确定你的安全。你当然知道所有人都认为你们之间的情感是爱情，与朋友关系相比过度的关心，过度的接触，过度的担忧，就像恒河猴对抚摸的依赖，无关生存，超越本能。如果你不是早就认识到自己对“父亲”形象的代偿情感深植于基底神经节的纹状体中，你也要相信自己是爱Maeve的了。

但你毕竟不是。

你背靠着门，坐在地上，没有意识到自己在等待钥匙插进锁孔的声音。*

你睁开眼，太阳穴阵痛，即使嘴里残留着止疼片的苦涩。

你不太能想起来你是什么时候睡过去的。也许是傍晚，也有可能是拂晓。厚重的窗帘一直紧闭着，你看不见漂浮在阳光中的细小灰尘。你曾告诉过Maeve，你最喜欢每天清晨拉开窗帘，看堆积到天花板的书被太阳照耀，这时你会用食指划过每一本书的书脊，默念书名，从扉页到结尾的内容就呈现在你的脑海中，数理、艺术、哲学、心理，它们让你在直面邪恶的生活中清晰地感受到生命中向善的力量——强大的、毋庸置疑的力量。你说，在一切都解决之后，你们要一起坐在晨光下读书。这个简单的愿望再也无法实现了。弗洛伊德的自我防御理论中最重要的一条是“升华”，当本我需求所指向的对象不为现实、自我或超我所许可时，以文化领域中的较高目标作为替代；而这是人类文明进步的本源。人性中至善的部分竟然来源于其他人的恶，你在嘴角扯出讽刺的笑，这大概是神灵对人类开的最大的玩笑。

你在镜子里看到自己被人打理一新——脸上少了几日未刮的胡渣，头发蓬松着，散发出一种香味，身上也是一种清爽的感觉。你站在思维宫殿的废墟上，混沌地不知道该先思考哪里。场景很熟悉，镜子很熟悉，就连味道也好像曾经亲历过，是哪里？空旷，阴冷，无人回应。你在断壁残垣上呐喊：是哪里！

你的记忆在骗你，一直都是。从骗你没法回到过去的生活，到骗你不爱Maeve，现在告诉你不记得这个地方。你看见镜子里的你像是一个刚刚得到身体的幽魂，牵扯着不熟悉的肌肉，僵硬地对你勾起嘲讽的嘴角。你的瞳孔猛地收缩，思维图谱忽然一片空白，而当你回过神来再想看向半身镜时，你的视线被一件黑色西装挡住。

恐慌发作到来地毫无预兆。

任何一个男性都不会愿意在另一个同性的领地被束缚：下肢被绳索固定成跪姿，双腿叉开，让下身暴露在空气中，手臂向远平伸，手腕困在纤细的圆环中，因为圆环内侧被细心放置的丝绸而没有过多疼痛。

你的呼吸不由自主地加快，频率失控，二氧化碳不断被呼出，体内的酸碱平衡失控，左心房没有足够新鲜血液来支持体循环，心率加快，听小骨源源不断地把心跳产生的震动传递到蜗管中的柯蒂氏器，在脑海中如擂鼓般鸣响。你张开嘴想要大喊，却惊恐地发现你不能控制声带，在过度呼吸的症状下，你的肌肉开始麻痹，你的思维就要凝固了。

你看见白光中的Maeve用口型说着爱你，太阳穴流下血液，你看见站在窗边的母亲泪流满面地低下头，不敢面对现实。还有一个人？他站在你面前，用黑衣阻挡圣洁的光芒，在你崩溃之前。

你沉沦在温暖的怀抱中。

肌肤与布料亲密接触的感觉是奇妙的，尤其是在布料后还有散发着热量的皮肤时。你想起来四岁那年父亲离开时在母亲泪眼朦胧的注视下仓促结束的拥抱，和几年前在Las Vegas的那个代表着释然的三人拥抱；从Tobias Hankel手中逃脱时，有一个人情不自禁地拥你入怀，用手隔着衬衫在你脊椎形成的凹陷上摩擦，奇迹般地让你平静下来，并在每一次梦魇惊醒时带你回归现实。脊髓中的脑啡肽迅速合成释放，这种神经递质与满足、成瘾密切相关，就像Dilaudid，你放松地眯起眼，躲在安心的城堡中，漫无边际地思考对拥抱或毒品中哪一种上瘾的后果相对较好。

随着理智到来的是记忆。你要开始憎恶它了。在你想起来这里是Hotch的娱乐室和那次你以为你早已忘却的经历前，你看见因你而死的Maeve，站在你的背后，带着发黑化脓的伤口，看着镜子里的你笑得猖狂。

你没有意识到Hotch在你耳边低声说的“那不怪你”把你拉出幻境，就像在皮鞭第一下落在身体上时你忘记了大声报数并感谢。你看见Hotch还穿着工作时的衣服，西服上没有一点褶皱。“啪”，皮鞭又落在身上，他原谅你一时惊诧的走神，不去责备，而是用动作提醒你。

你已经自我责备得够多了。

“二，谢谢主人。”你大声喊，声音打在房间的墙壁上。

*FBI规定组长需要拥有组员住所的钥匙，防止意外发生。

**Author's Note:**

> 以及：不一定会有下一章。


End file.
